Cabello fuego y ojos brillantes
by xXAmortentiaXx
Summary: Y, mientras James caía, derrotado y muerto, decidió que aquello era todo lo que importaba. Lily, pelirroja malhumorada, ojos verdes que te arrancaban el aliento y espíritu amable. Esa era toda la imagen que necesitaba para despedirse de su vida, si bien no feliz por cómo la dejaba, pero encantado por haber compartido su vida con ella. Y era todo lo que importaba.


La primera vez que James vio a Lily Evans, aquella niñita orgullosa que parecía tener al odioso de Snape pegado a su mano, no pudo evitar fijarse en que ella tenía el mismo cabello rojizo con ese tono a fuego que su madre había perdido del suyo semanas antes de morir. Y que sus ojos verdes eran los más bonitos que había visto en su vida, aunque no podía entender cómo lograban brillar tanto incluso en la oscuridad de la noche.

Por mucho tiempo, sólo eso quedó en su mente. Orgullosa, malhumorada, de cabello fuego y ojos verdes y brillantes. Durante su primer año, solían discutir muy poco, quizás porque James estaba demasiado ocupado haciendo travesuras con Sirius –al tiempo que intentaba introducir al grupo a sus dos otros compañeros de habitación, Remus y Peter-, y Lily se gastaba la vida pensando formas para pasar más tiempo con Severus.

Durante su segundo año en Hogwarts, ya con Remus y Peter oficialmente amigos suyos, James se gastaba aún más tiempo en las fechorías, y Lily en desaprobarlas con Sev asintiendo con la cabeza a su lado. Aquel año, Potter descubrió algo más sobre la única pelirroja de su año: era muy lista, la bruja más inteligente de su edad. Lily, en cambio, notó que Potter y sus amigos –especialmente el primero-, derrochaban su ingenio exclusivamente en tonterías.

También cuando tenían doce años, James descubrió que el cabello de Evans tenía varios bucles que no habían existido en el cabello de su madre, y a su vez ella comenzó a notar que Severus parecía ser el objetivo de varias de sus bromas.

Al alcanzar sus trece años, y con un nuevo año escolar, James notó varias cosas que parecía imposible no haber notado antes. Lily era, bueno, aparte de ser una verdadera empollona, una amargada. Tal vez. Quizás porque nunca aguantaba una buena broma hacia sus amigos, o porque arrugaba su redonda nariz cada vez que los veía reír con complicidad, dejando notar más sus pecas alrededor de la cara. Intentaba regalarle una sonrisa de vez en cuando, pero todo lo que lograba era una mueca socarrona que no hacía más que irritarle. Lily, para colmo, conoció el significado de sangre sucia, y estaba segura que Potter y Black –Potter, tenía que ser Potter-, era parte de los sangre pura que discriminaban a los de su tipo. ¿Cómo, sino, se enfocarían tanto en molestar al inocente Severus? Su amigo carecía de las cualidades que a "Los Merodeadores" -como se hacían llamar-, les sobraban, así que no podía ser envidia; Menos aún, pensaba Lily, con lo encantador que podía ser James… si uno le quitaba toda la personalidad, claro.

Para cuando entraron a cuarto año, lo tenía todo claro: Le gustaba Lily. No como le había gustado su vecina Annie, o como adoraba mirar a las chicas mayores de séptimo, sino que le gustaba lo malhumorada que se ponía Evans con una de sus bromas. O cómo le gritaba, llenando su rostro de carmesí a juego con su cabello. Incluso notaba que sus ojos brillaban un poco más, si eso era posible. Aunque no tenía ni pista de cómo llamar su atención, así que se conformaba con las bromas, especialmente dirigidas al idiota grasiento que seguía a Lily para todas partes, acaparando no sólo su atención, sino también su cariño. La chica, cansada de discutir entre Severus y Potter, se había buscado amigas. Estaban bien, con excepción del pequeño detalle que notó meses después, cuando a todos parecían habérsele alborotado las hormonas y estaban pendientes del sexo opuesto. Varios chicos le habían invitado a salir, entre ellos Potter, y no había quedado con nada más que un sabor amargo en la boca cuando había escuchado al chico invitarla por primera vez. Se lo tomaba como un juego, a _ella_. Y no podía evitar pensar en cuánto más seguiría con esa idea estúpida, molestando a Severus como si no hubiese mañana y, para peor, con la sensación de que quizás, si se lo hubiese pedido de una forma que lo separase del petulante James Potter que siempre había conocido, quizás le hubiese dicho que sí.

Malas noticias, no se detuvo aquel año. Ni el siguiente.

En el año de los TIMO, las cosas cambiaron un poco para James. Estaba irremediablemente jodido, pues le gustaba hasta el apellido de Lily. Sonaba como un caramelo, Evans, con un toque de menta del color de sus ojos. Y ella le odiaba, aunque no entendía cómo lo odiaba a él, cuando el grasiento Snape era quien se pavoneaba molestando hijos de muggle, e incluso se había atrevido a insultarla, como una hiena malagradecida. En todo caso, él estaba ocupado con Remus como para secarse los sesos en Evans. Y él no sabía –claro que no sabía-, que Lily no le odiaba. Jamás había tenido cariño por James, pero tampoco era que lo odiase de corazón, como muchas veces se encargó de aclararle. Y entendió que a Severus lo molestaban por ser una rata despiadada, que lo fue a sus espaldas y que ella como idiota le creía sin dudarle nada. También descubrió que Potter no era de los sangre pura que odiaban a los de su tipo, sino que su familia era gran defensora de los derechos igualitarios. Y se avergonzó de sí misma, porque había sido una prejuiciosa como los que la juzgaban a ella, y comenzó a preguntarse qué tantos aspectos había dejado pasar del chico egocéntrico de sonrisa ladeada y cabello despeinado, porque si Remus –el único chico decente de su año-, hablaba tan bien de su amigo, tal vez era ella la equivocada.

Aunque sexto año fue específicamente un mal periodo para James. Su padre, el último miembro de su pequeña familia, había fallecido. Sirius apenas se decidía por, como él lo ponía, abusar de su amistad. Peter comenzaba a distanciarse cada vez más de ellos, y Remus vivía la eterna pesadilla de encontrar trabajo siendo licántropo. Seguía pensando –y seguramente lo haría hasta el día de su muerte-, que el cabello de Lily Evans era el más bonito que jamás había visto, y que sus ojos eran el tipo de ojos que quería para sus hijos, honestos y confiables, pero había comprendido que ya tenía bastante en su plato como para andar acosando a una pobre chica. Después de todo, podía liarse con cualquier otra, más encantada con su persona, así que lo hizo, y Lily comenzó a notarlo. No era especialmente difícil notar que el chico que te ha perseguido por más de un año y medio de pronto perdía interés en tu persona. No podía reprocharle nada, claro, porque no tenía ni el más mínimo derecho. James Potter tenía a la mitad del colegio detrás de él, chicas mucho más lindas y agradables que ella. Las que habían visto la sonrisa del chico y pensado "encantador", mucho antes, o que habían notado lo bueno que era con los niños nerviosos de primer año, ayudando a quien quisiera a practicar Quidditch. Incluso con Remus y su… problema peludo, como el castaño le decía, demostrando ser todo lo contrario a lo que ella lo imaginaba. Alejada de la atención de James, pudo notar que sonreía ampliamente a todo el mundo, y que sus ojos avellana solían perderse cuando estaban en el Gran Comedor, enfrascado en algún pensamiento, o que los lentes le quitaban a su rostro la expresión adormilada que siempre parecía tener sin éstos.

Séptimo fue un completo caos, al menos para Lily, porque para James todo parecía andar de maravilla. Y es que la pelirroja comenzó a caer en cuenta de lo imposible: le agradaba la compañía de Potter, necesitaba su sonrisa divertida, especialmente si estaba fugazmente dirigida a ella. Desde aquel momento, en que Lily aceptó su enamoramiento a literalmente gritárselo una lluviosa tarde cuando el chico entrenaba Quidditch solitariamente, pasaron varios meses. Se lo preguntó una última vez, tomando un mechón rojo y jugueteando con él en sus dedos, hasta que ésta vez Lily aceptó a salir con él.

La boda no tardó en llegar, una vez graduados, y Harry quizás quiso nacer mucho antes de lo que hubiese sido prudente, pero ellos eran felices. Porque tenía el rebelde cabello de bromista de James, y los ojos de Lily. Pasaron un año lleno de felicidad, casi como si una burbuja existiese entre la guerra y su vida hogareña. Evans, como James aún solía llamarle de vez en cuando con una mirada burlona, acostumbraba dormir sobre el pecho de su esposo, mientras Harry se acomodaba entre ellos dos. Y James los miraba con una sonrisa ladeada, sin evitar recordar cómo en su infancia miraba hacia el futuro y no lograba imaginar algo tan perfecto como lo que había resultado tener.

Con aquella mentalidad, no sintió ninguna duda en cuanto le plantó la cara a Lord Voldemort el día en que él y Lily terminaron muertos. Porque, desde el momento en que había conocido a Lily, con el doloroso recuerdo de su madre palmado en su cabello, había pensado en que era algo que valía la pena investigar. Porque se había enamorado de la única chica que parecía odiarle, la que lo cautivó con sus pecas que se marcaban únicamente cuando estaba enfadada con él. Y es que, pensando en su cabello rojo fuego y ojos verdes brillantes, o cuánto le había costado llamar su atención y cómo los momentos más preciosos de su vida los había pasado junto a ella y Harry, no podía evitarlo. No podía evitar entregar la vida por su Lily. Y, mientras caía, derrotado y muerto, decidió que aquello era todo lo que importaba. Lily, pelirroja malhumorada, ojos verdes que te arrancaban el aliento y espíritu amable. Esa era toda la imagen que necesitaba para despedirse de su vida, si bien no feliz por cómo la dejaba, pero encantado por haber compartido su vida con ella. Y era todo lo que importaba.


End file.
